


A God's favourite

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: “I told those pathetic towns folk to bring me a maiden. Not a boy!”Seungcheol is a dragon worshipped as a god, and Jihoon is the boy chosen to be his sacrifice.





	A God's favourite

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho!! DRAGONS!!! YEAH!!!! (im not a furry)
> 
> this was supposed to have smut + be waaaay longer but i didnt have time to write it so i cut the best part (for me) down - but fear not! someday therell be part 2 to this w/ the stuff that i skipped out :D
> 
> this was inspired by [Mauri to Ryuu](https://myreadingmanga.info/moto-haruhira-mauri-ryuu-eng/), if you havent read it yet go give it a read! :D
> 
> (ps the adverts for myreadingmanga is like. super nsfw so dont open that link in public)

On the top of a craggy mountain resides a mighty western dragon that lives inside the sierra cave. It had robust arms and legs, terrifyingly grand wings, a whip-like tail and three pairs of curled horns all in different sizes, like an antelope’s horns. The dragon was like a sentient god to the village below the mountain; they worshipped the beast like it was their religion. There was a pathway towards the dragon’s lair, where people who want to see the dragon follow at ease. A boy covered in dirt and bruises dressed in pure white and baby blue garbs, stops before the immense, black dragon. He has a sullen look on his face as he gazes with gloomy eyes at the beast. The dragon only looks back with his own intense, fiery eyes, before he growls at the human.

 

“I told those pathetic villagers to bring me a maiden. Not a boy!” he communicates to the boy with telepathy, his mouth not moving in sync with the words spoken. 

 

“I’m sorry, my lord, but I can’t go back.” His voice teetered ever so slightly, afraid of the dragon’s booming voice. 

 

“Go back. Tell them that I want a girl as a sacrifice. I don’t want a filthy boy,” the dragon growls at him, his tail swaying in displeasure.

 

“I can’t go back,” the boy insists, standing his ground with clenched fists.

 

“I said,” the beast snarls, opening his massive wingspan to intimidate his unwanted visitor. “Go  _ back _ .”

 

“The townspeople banished me-!” The dragon stops in his tracks. His wings were still open, but he stopped snarling like the beast he is. “I’m not wanted in my village. They said that I was a waste of space. They destroyed my belongings and decided that I should be a sacrifice to the dragon of the mountain. The villagers sent me because they want to be rid of me.”

 

“Please… Have mercy, and just accept me…” The boy’s fists were shaking, and it wasn’t from the chilly air of spring.

 

_ This poor child… Those pathetic villagers need to learn a lesson. _ The dragon growls once more in annoyance. “Fine. You may stay with me for now.”

 

There’s a tale that dragons were the descendants of the gods who once watched over the land. Each dragon descendant inherited the gods’ powers into their own form before they wandered the land in search for a home. When a dragon chose to settle down near your village, it was like having a living and breathing god as your next door neighbour. The boy named Lee Jihoon thought that the dragon would be more ferocious and eat him as soon as he entered his lair. Instead, he just had a mild argument with the dragon and watched his back as he stomps away, grumpy.

 

Jihoon tries to follow him into his mountainside cave as fast as his small frame can allow. He was small enough compared to the other villagers, but against a huge dragon? He felt like a mouse following a cat. “D-Do you want me to take my clothes off?”

 

The dragon turned his snake-like head towards him. “Why?”

 

“So I can be easier to eat…?” he says as he slowly undresses himself. He starts from his shoulders, revealing the untouched skin. The clothing drops down to his elbows, exposing the untouched, unharmed chest that no one had laid their hands on yet-

 

“Stop,” the dragon commands. “Put them back on. You’ll be cold - we’re pretty high up the mountain,” he states, before walking away. Embarrassed, Jihoon quickly covered himself with a red blush on his cheeks.

 

At the end of the concealed cave was a medium sized wooden shrine. It had a couple of steps that led to a small altar - where one villager would offer an object to bestow to the dragon in order for it to not attack the village. Or so they believed. People offered apples to the dragon, but from the looks of the shrine, the dragon doesn’t like apples as there was a pile of rotten, mouldy apples in the offering bowl.  _ Ewww. Isn’t that a health hazard? _

 

The dragon settles himself down in front of the statue, like a house cat sitting comfortably in their chosen spot. “Sit.” The beast gestures towards the shrine. Jihoon takes a seat on the steps, now in front of the pitch-black dragon. “Now listen here. I’m not going to eat you.”

 

“What?” Jihoon’s eyes widen with astonishment. “Then what about those other rumours about you eating the outcasts of the village?”

 

“There’s been rumours like that? You’ve got to be joking. Well…” The dragon scratches his chin in deep thought. “Actually no, I remember. There was this one villager who was offered to me as a sacrifice last year, but his disappearance wasn’t my fault. My friend took him away since he had an interest in that kid.”

 

_ There’s more than one dragon near the village? _ Jihoon shivers at the thought of seeing more than one dragon in this moment. “So you’re… not going to eat me?”

 

The dragon sighs. “For the last time, no. Look, the reason why I asked the villagers to bring me a maiden sacrifice is… that…” The dragon grits his teeth, showing sharp rows of pointy teeth, and Jihoon’s heart thumps with anxiousness. “It gets lonely up here… and girls are easier to talk to than men… Men are all like ‘Grahh! A scary dragon! Let’s poke it with our spears and watch it seep out blood!’ which is absolutely absurd. I never really trusted human men.”

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  _ Did the dragon… want someone around just because he needed someone to talk to? _ “Really…?”

 

“Yes. You shouldn’t worry anymore, I just told you the whole truth didn’t I? Besides, I don’t eat humans. I hunt for the animals that live outside. Humans taste gross anyways - they’re too fatty and there’s not enough meat on the bones.”

 

“You’ve eaten humans before?!”

 

“Oh, that was a long time ago though! Don’t be scared!” The dragon waves one of his clawed upper limbs at Jihoon to try and ease him from his worries. “I vowed to my friend to never eat human meat after that incident - we were on the brink of starvation and we honestly just used self defense against this army of humans.”

 

“An army?”

 

“Yeah… My friend and I were quite the troublemakers back in the days! We stole sheep, raided some towns here and there, yada yada. This nearby kingdom knew about the raidings so they sent over an army to kill us. Of course that didn’t work, so here I am! I have a few scars here and there.” The dragon lifts his wings to show Jihoon some of the scars. There, Jihoon could see some slashes and stabs of exposed skin where new scales were growing over them to hide the damage. “But now, all we want to do is just lay down and sleep in a nice, spacious cave…”

 

A lot of time passes as the two continue with their delightful conversation. It was a friendly two way bridge between the odd pair - Jihoon now knows that the dragon despises apples since he lost a tooth to the ‘evil’ fruit, his friend’s name was Jeonghan, and his favourite animal to hunt was bears, though he didn’t want to overhunt them in fear of destroying the environment. 

 

Likewise, the dragon learns that Jihoon was outcasted because he was a graduate musician from the capital. The boy is renowned for some pieces of music about sad romance that bards would sing in villages, like ‘Downpour,’ ‘Pinwheel,’ ‘Don’t Listen in Secret’ and so on. When Jihoon sang some of those songs with his angelic voice to the dragon, he distinctly remembers hearing some of them in other villages during his raids last year. He questioned why such a famous person was banished from the village, to the latter stating, “I was on a year long hiatus - I lost the inspiration to write after spending time in the capital. I thought that moving into a rural town would inspire me to write - but it didn’t. The villagers all thought I was a liar, a fake, someone who used the name of ‘Lee Jihoon’ in order to get status and free food, so they destroyed everything I owned and sent me up here.” 

 

As time passes, the sun sinks and casts an orange glow from the horizon. In the midst of their discussion about what kind of food Jihoon likes, the dragon turns his head towards the entrance to his cave. “Ahh… It’s already getting dark.” The dragon turns back to the boy. “I wasn’t expecting visitors. I’ll have to pick up the necessities humans need from the village at the south tomorrow. For the meantime, I… guess just sleep somewhere… near me for tonight? I can promise that my body heat would keep you warm enough.”

 

“Can’t you breathe fire to make us heat in your cave?” Jihoon asks, standing up when the dragon also stands up to move.

 

The dragon lowers his head in embarrassment. “I… can’t breathe fire. I’m not a fire dragon like Jeonghan.”

 

“I thought all dragons could breathe fire! So then, what do you do?”

 

“I’m a water dragon. I can do this.” he aims towards the outside of the cave, and takes in a deep breath. When he blew out, Jihoon expected something weird like icicles shooting out from his mouth, or maybe the dragon spewing out rocks. Not…  _ bubbles _ . The dragon exhales out a cluster of harmless bubbles, which they all float upwards outside the cave and into the sky. The faint rainbow captured inside the bubble reflects back in Jihoon’s vision, his shadow blending with millions of small bubbles drifting away in the soft breeze. The faint moonlight hits the remaining bubbles just right, to which they shine back a marginal amount.  _ This moment feels enticing, I can’t look away. _ “I’m a hybrid. My mother was a land dragon while my father was a water dragon. This is why I can live on land and also hunt for fish in the sea, albeit not for long. I also have to thank my parents for these cool ass fins, am I right?” The dragon points to his fins, which turns out he can open and lower them at will.

 

“Were you ever ridiculed by other dragons about your… bubble breath?” Jihoon asks in curiosity. Not gonna lie, bubbles are fantastically aesthetic, but they’re nowhere near handy enough for dragons. Especially when dragons fight tooth and claw at each other.

 

“Yes. A lot, in my childhood. But you see this upper body strength?” He takes out his upper right arm and flexes it, which presents to Jihoon that  _ this dragon is insanely buff _ . “I rely on my natural strength more than my bubbles. These babies saved me from death a lot of times. My father was a wyvern and he had strong legs so I guess I was blessed with his strength.”

 

Jihoon hummed in approval, laying against the dragon’s side. It wasn’t the most comfortable place in the world, the scales feeling too rough against his skin and the surface wasn’t pleasant for his well being but the dragon was right. He was very warm. “Since I’ll be staying here for a while,” Jihoon yawns, “I never got your name. You got mine, so it isn’t fair if I don’t get yours.”

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been asked that question. My friend and I have known each other since we were little so we didn’t have to call each other by our given names after we initially met.” The dragon yawns his own cat-like yawn, baring his fangs as the uncontrollable feeling passes through him. “My name is Seungcheol.”

 

“Seungcheol…” The name ran along Jihoon’s tongue like a sweet taste that spread around his mouth. If he was to be living with a dragon for the rest of his life, then so be it. He might as well get accustomed to the creature, no,  _ Seungcheol _ and start to refurbish this shack-like cave.

 

With a final yawn, Jihoon abandons his duel with sleep and gives into its sweet pleasure. “Goodnight... Seungcheol.”

 

“Goodnight, Jihoon.”

 

* * *

 

From then on, their life together as human and dragon started. Days, months, hell maybe even a year passed since Jihoon and Seungcheol first met. Jihoon had given Seungcheol a second name, ‘Choi.’ Choi, in Jihoon’s language, meant ‘a governor who oversaw the land and mountain,’ and also just meant ‘mountain’ or ‘pinnacle.’ He said the surname suited Seungcheol, and the dragon agreed as well since he lived inside a mountain.

 

Seungcheol’s dragon lair didn’t stay as an abandoned barren land for long, Jihoon made himself comfortable and built himself a makeshift home. It was a deep and small hole in the wall that Seungcheol punched into because Jihoon asked, and Jihoon started to fill it up with the necessities he needed to live. Seungcheol ‘borrowed’ (or so he says. Jihoon is certain that he lied) some mattresses and a blanket and a pillow for him, making his little rock home cozy. At some point of the year, Seungcheol ‘borrowed’ a container full of flint and steel because he saw Jihoon shudder in his sheets one cold night. Strangely, it had the royal family’s symbol on it. Angry but also thankful for Seungcheol’s thoughtfulness, he agreed to help gather fire starters like dried grass and (probably more stolen) charcoal cloth in the northern mountains.

 

When the odd duo gather food around the forest, Jihoon put it upon himself to gather herbs and healthy greens while Seungcheol hunted for animals or fish around the area. The pair would not stay divided for longer than half an hour, and if one side took longer, the latter would have to go search for the other. In this case, it usually was Seungcheol who would take a long time since deer and others medium sized animals sometimes proved to be too tricky for him to handle. Animals would squeeze out of his clawed front paws to escape being a meal, which was unfortunate on the pair’s side sometimes. Still, at the end of the day Seungcheol always managed to catch something, be it a pile of fish or an unlucky deer. At the mountain cave, Seungcheol had stolen a large cooking basin for Jihoon (which also had the royal family’s symbol on it) at one point. It wasn’t the best utensil for cooking, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

Nonetheless, Jihoon is very thankful for Seungcheol’s overall resourcefulness. Though he couldn’t help but ponder on how such a big dragon such as Seungcheol could go unseen when he stole things from other villages. When he asked the dragon, all he got as a response was “Because I’m just that good.”

 

One summer day when Seungcheol was out and about, Jihoon expected him to fly back to the cave before the sky turned orange from the sunset. But he never made it back. Even when the sun was hidden from everyone in the earth, Seungcheol still wasn’t back. Jihoon started to worry a lot when the sky finally turned a murky blue, until a beat of wings caught his attention. There he was, landing on the outside of his cave, his black scales disguising him in the night sky. Jihoon was about to scold the dragon for his late arrival, before he noticed something in his mouth. Seungcheol bent his neck down to drop the mildly slime covered object near Jihoon.

 

“Seungcheol...” Jihoon’s voice shook slightly and his eyes almost welled up with tears. “You shouldn’t have…” In front of him, albeit slime coated, was a  _ guitar _ . Feelings of gratitude filled Jihoon’s heart and mind, his heart thumped in joy from the offering.

 

“I had to ask around where the music marketplace was,” the dragon started to recount. “It turned out that the nearest shop was two towns across, since not many people played instruments in the town I was at. It was a long flight, but I managed to get to a decent marketplace that sold instruments but uhhh… I didn’t know what a guitar looked like… so I had to ask the merchant what a guitar looked like and they ended up bombarding me with different suggestions for a guitar. In the end they recommended me a medium sized guitar since you’re…,” the dragon looked at him up and down, “sorta small…”

 

Jihoon looked at his guitar and back at the massive dragon. “You did this… for me?” 

 

“Well, I- Pfft, uhh.” The dragon lowered his head until he was at eye level with the human. Seungcheol looked at him as if he gave Jihoon the puppy eyes with his blazing red eyes. “...Will you forgive me for being late if I said yes?”

 

In the heat of the moment, Jihoon captured the dragon’s head in a lovely embrace. Happy tears rolled down Jihoon’s cheeks as he hugged the shit out of the dragon. His throat welled up with unspeakable affection and all he could do was express it with a hug. Jihoon couldn’t stop himself as he squeezed Seungcheol’s muzzle shut, which rendered the beast mute. After all the villager’s treatment to him in the past, Seungcheol’s tiny but cordial action broke him into happy tears.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am right now!” he praised in between sobs. Seungcheol stayed mute, but a deep rumble resonated from the dragon’s own voice. Jihoon didn’t notice the low vibrations until he felt something light and wet touch his cheek and pop. Only when he broke apart from Seungcheol did Jihoon notice.  _ Seungcheol could purr. _ “Hey. Your bubbles,” he giggled out as he wiped his eyes from tears and sniffed.

 

Seungcheol chuckled in embarrassment as he wafted away the last bubbles that lingered in his mouth. They both watched as the bubbles floated past the pair and outside the cave. “Sorry. I do that when I lose myself to purring.”

 

“The fact that dragons can purr is so cute.” Jihoon smiled. “You’re so cute Seungcheol. Seriously. Thank you  _ so _ much.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the dragon replied in a cheerful manner. When Seungcheol first saw the boy, he thought Jihoon would abandon him and let him live in the dark void of loneliness once again. But Jihoon proved him wrong. He stayed for a month, and then the month after that, and so forth. When the sixth month rolled by, Seungcheol vowed that he would do anything to make the boy as comfortable as he can be in his new home. The thought of a life without Jihoon only caused distress to the dragon. It was as if Jihoon was his other half, he could talk to the human about anything in his mind and Jihoon would reply without judgement. Seungcheol felt the most comfortable around Jihoon. He wouldn’t care if the kingdom burned down. As long as him and Jihoon were still together Seungcheol wouldn’t give a damn about any other human. 

Only then the dragon realised his own feelings for the boy beneath him.  _ Damn… I’m completely smitten for him…!  _ Seungcheol thought to himself as he watched Jihoon strum the guitar to create a heavenly sound.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol flies across the midday sky, his pale purple wings casting a pale shadow on the blurring trees below him in contrast to the rest of his body. Every morning at the beginning of the week, he visits a carpenter in the neighbouring village to provide Jihoon with the necessary writing equipment he needs for his songs. No, Seungcheol doesn’t stick his dragon head in through a shop window and demand for paper. Rather, Seungcheol has a  _ human form _ . He never told Jihoon about this form in fear that the other may not like him. So his decision was to always transform into his human form when he knows he’s far away from home.

 

The dragon lands on a nearby hill near his destination, flapping his wings to slow down his landing. Once the coast was clear, a blinding light surrounded his giant figure until he shrank down from a colossal dragon to an average human man. Seungcheol is a man taller than Jihoon, his attire consisting of black robes with pastel pink ties. As the man treks down the hill and walks through the village, men and women alike fawn around him.

 

“Oh my god, he’s back… The hunk is back…,” whispers one of the women.

 

“Where do you think he lives? He’s only here for the carpenter’s shop and then disappears…,” a male nearby gossips.

 

“God, I wish I could talk to him… But he looks so solemn all the time!”

 

Seungcheol didn’t care about what the villagers thought of him. He was only in this village temporarily; he doesn’t care about his own reputation. His only main concern was to acquire the things than Jihoon desires and then leave. 

 

Seungcheol arrives at the carpenter’s and opens the door. A young and perky shopkeeper stood behind the wooden counter.

 

“Hey! My favourite customer is here again!” It was the person who owned the carpenter’s shop, Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung was the storekeeper for the shop since he was the only person in the village with proper business skills. Not only does he refurbish furniture, he also distributes stationery items and other necessities. “The usual paper refill I’m assuming?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay then. Hey, Seokmin! Where’d ya put the paper stock?” he yells towards the back house at one of his colleagues.

 

“Ah, excuse me-” a feminine voice squeaks out behind him. Seungcheol swivels around and pans down to see a girl that looked to be smaller than Jihoon. “Are you busy after this?”

 

“‘Fraid I am, sorry.” Seungcheol rejects. “I have someone to take care of back at home.”

 

“W-Where is home, may I ask?”

 

“It’s a couple of villages away from here. I fl-” he hesitates for a moment, “walk. I walk from here and back - Soonyoung is the only carpenter I can go to.”

 

“That’s so far away!” the girl whines in a high pitched voice, which Seungcheol flinches at from the sheer tone of it. “You should really stay the night. I can open up a room in my house if you want!”

 

The dragon inside Seungcheol growls at her with malice. He could never trust many humans after what they did to Jihoon. Seungcheol scoffs at her. “Please. I’m fine by myself, I promise.”

 

“Alright, here,” Soonyoung slams down a heavy stack of paper for Seungcheol at the desk, “you go! I don’t know how you can manage to carry that from one village to another, but you’re a strong guy so I’m not complaining.”

 

“Thank you, Soonyoung.” He ignores the girl furthermore and retrieves the stack of paper. Seungcheol thanks the man and places down two gold coins on the counter. For Soonyoung, carrying that stack was like carrying a stack of bricks which was more than he could handle. But for Seungcheol? He lifts it like it was no big deal. 

 

“See ya!” Soonyoung bids him farewell out of his shop, leaving the girl dejected as her affections were rejected like a slap in the face.

 

When he exits the carpenter’s shop, Seungcheol then headed back to his landing spot on the hill obscured by rocks. Once the coast was clear, the same light from earlier wraps around him and soon enough, he was back to his ginormous dragon self, with a stack of paper in his claws. A flap from his wings was all he needed to take off into the sky once more. Dragons were acknowledged as sacred to the kingdom therefore when villagers saw Seungcheol’s figure fly across the sky, they bowed down to him in respect, hoping that his presence would bless them in their lives. Seungcheol was close to his home with Jihoon when he senses that something was awry. He didn’t know what it was, but something menacing disturbs him as he sails. It was like that gut feeling where he knew that a terrible thing was happening right at this moment.  _ Oh, please be fine Jihoon _ . 

 

When he recognises the familiar village and the cave he’s accustomed to, his fears became true. Overseeing the land, he navigates towards his grotto where a cluster of humans were crowding around the entrance to his home. A red rage instantly overcame Seungcheol. They were hurting him. They were hurting  _ his _ Jihoon. As he glides closer to his cave, it was indeed villagers aiming their spears at Jihoon.

 

The dark menace slams down with rage and roars out. “Step away from him! Or I’ll kill you all!” He hisses and snarls animalistically, all things human about him flown out the window. His eyes reflect a crimson red and his mouth hangs open to bare his razor-sharp teeth at the intruders. 

 

Jihoon was on the other side of the crowd, happy to see Seungcheol at this dire time, but he could see that the beast was overridden by his feelings rather than his logic. “Seungcheol, stop! No!”

 

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon ran past the crowd to stand in between him and the villagers. The villager’s expressions on their faces were equally as shocked, but they still raised their spears in warning. “What are you doing? I’ll never forgive them. They threw you out, they destroyed your passions and dreams, and they have the gall to hurt you once again?” The dragon jeered at the villagers, ready to tear into the flesh of humans just for Jihoon’s safety. “Tell me how you want me to kill them.”

 

“Seungcheol, please stop!” Jihoon yells once more to at least attract all of the dragon’s attention to him. 

 

“This is for your well being, Jihoon!” Seungcheol’s voice of anger thunders around the cave. “I don’t want you to be hurt by these shitty people ever again.” He spreads his wings out, well ready to attack and end the villagers lives.

 

“Seungcheol!” In a quick attempt, Jihoon makes a break for Seungcheol and clings onto his large upper arm. The attempt seemed useless to the people, but once the boy came in contact with the beast, Seungcheol stopped in his tracks. “No… They’re innocent. They only do what’s right for their community - even if it meant throwing me out. I know you may not trust them, but they’re just like you and me. They all have lives to live. They have families and children. Please don’t hurt them Seungcheol. I know you’re better than succumbing to your anger.”

 

The dragon remained mute even when Jihoon was done. He looks down at the boy, who clings on for dear life on his arm and back to the villagers who aim their spears at him but never move an inch. Jihoon was right. Among the crowd were familiar family men and farmers who helped the community - they were only here to provide extra help as the village couldn’t afford to have a garrison, let alone soldiers. The innocent men looked like they quivered in their boots. They weren’t even properly equipped for a potential battle. It was as if the leader of the crowd dragged them out of their homes and begged them to fight the dragon for whatever reason. To break the ice, Seungcheol finally voices out his opinion. “Explain yourselves.”

 

The leader of the attack group, who turned out to be the chief of the village, drops his spear and brings himself down to his knees. In a quick manner, the rest of the crowd drop their weapons in hopes to appease the dragon. “God of the mountain, our sheep have been taken. We were wrongly mistaken that you and Jihoon would be the culprits of this attack. Looking now past our haze of anger, there are no sheep in this cave. We deeply apologise for this action, and hope that you forgive us!”

 

There was a prolonged silence from Seungcheol. He sighs. “I know who stole them.”

 

“W-What?” Jihoon eyes him in shock.

 

“Jihoon. Climb on board.” Seungcheol drops his head and gestures that Jihoon should climb on. Jihoon did as he was instructed to do, and he made himself comfortable at the back of Seungcheol’s head, his grip tight on his twisted horns. Seungcheol then glares coldly at the chief. “And you. Take your runts back to the village. We’ll get your sheep back to the village and in exchange none of you will  _ ever _ harm Jihoon. If I find out that Jihoon has been hurt by any of your filthy hands, I will burn down your village.”

 

Jihoon waited until the villagers scampered down the mountain and back into their homes before speaking up. “Seungcheol, you know you can’t breathe fire right?”

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol turns to his side and flashes a cheeky grin. “But they don’t know that, do they?” 

 

Wings spread out, Seungcheol leaps from the edge of the cave entrance and his wings lift him up into the air. The sudden action makes Jihoon scream and his stomach drop to the ground as the beast soars through the air. It was Jihoon’s first time flying with Seungcheol, even after living with the dragon for almost a year now. There was this lingering feeling of fear and uneasiness, but it all drowns out as excitement and thrill overcomes his small body. His vice grip was still on Seungcheol’s horns, but he finally moves his head to stare at his gorgeous view from atop the dragon. Trees blur at the ground below in contrast with the slow moving clouds above. The sky was an endless sheet of blue as the two flew together and the cold wind constantly hit Jihoon’s face. His short blonde hair fluttered in the wind. As much as Jihoon loved to review his surroundings, his eyes keep watering from the wind. For the remainder of the journey (and for the protection of his eyes), Jihoon ducks his head down and shuts his eyes, occasionally peeking an eye open to see where they were.

 

Seungcheol began to slow his flight down roughly ten minutes later. Jihoon, opening his eyes wide open, scoured the area. Snowy mountains covered the area with a few trees scattered here and there. He knew he wasn’t incredibly far from the village, but he never travelled outside the village and the forest outside of the cave. This whole area was a new discovery to him, but for Seungcheol it was as if this was a well known location for him. 

 

It wasn’t long until Seungcheol landed on a particular craggy area, each flap from his wings causing an updraft around him. From behind the dragon’s head, Jihoon heard bleating.  _ The sheep were nearby! _ Jihoon was about to peek his head out to see if that was the case, but Seungcheol started to speak to someone. “Jeonghan.”

 

“Hello, Seungcheol!” Another voice spoke out. _Who is it?_ _Is it the sheep stealer?_ Jihoon glances around Seungcheol’s head and it turned out he was holding a conversation with _another dragon_. This time, the dragon was pure white and stood with two legs and their arms merged to become their wings. There were markings of fire on the white dragon’s wings. Their tail was spiked and shaped like a club, the claws on their feet equally as sharp. It was a wyvern from the looks of it, and a very big one at that. The wyvern looked like they rounded up the sheep like a farmer’s sheep dog. “How long has it been… Ohh! It’s been seventeen years since we saw each other! What are you doing here?”

 

“Jeonghan, just spill the beans. Why did you steal the sheep?” Seungcheol sighs and he rolls his eyes. “ _ Again _ ?”

 

“What sheep?” Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol with big, innocent eyes. There was no fooling Seungcheol and Jihoon though. The flock of sheep behind the wyvern bleat continually and bunch up together to stay warm in the frigid climate. “Oh,  _ these _ sheep. Well, my little Joshua here was a little cold and I thought I would make him a wooly jumper so he can keep warm.”

 

_ A wooly jumper… For a dragon? _ The thought of Seungcheol in a massive, wooly jumper made Jihoon internally squeal. Jihoon braved it out and brought up the courage to further poke his head beyond Seungcheol’s head. There were no wooly jumpers at sight. Instead, there was Jeonghan and a  _ boy _ who laid in the middle of the sheep crowd. He gasped. What was a human doing around here? The temperature was too cold for just a warm jumper, Jihoon was already starting to shiver. From the success that Jeonghan had, there was no jumper or any piece of clothing at sight. But the boy in question was shivering like a leaf in a winter morning.

 

“Hello there! Who are you?” Jeonghan’s large dragon head snoops around to the side of Seungcheol’s head and Jihoon yelps in surprise. Jeonghan may be a smaller build than Seungcheol, but he was still a big dragon to Jihoon. “You’re cute, but you’re not as cute as Joshua. No wonder Seungcheol kept you.”

 

“Enough talking, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol drops his head so that Jihoon could get down easily. The human wandered over to the other and examined his current health. “Jihoon, what is it?”

 

He placed his hand on the other’s forehead. “As I expected… He has a fever!” Jihoon exclaimed, and hoisted the sick boy up. “We need to get him to the village doctor as soon as possible. Jeonghan, since when was he like this?”

 

“Since this morning. He was fine last night, though he was shivering even under a warm blanket. He kept insisting he was fine when I asked.”

 

“We need to get him back to the village. I’ll hold him. Jeonghan, you stay here so that the sheep won’t run away. Seungcheol, bring a sheep with you to show the chief that we know where the sheep are. Jeonghan, then you have to stay here until the villagers arrive - I’ll tell them that a white wyvern is standing guard near the sheep and they should be able to herd them back. Only then you can fly back to the village to see Joshua,” he instructed as if he was suddenly the boss of the two and both made a noise of approval. He struggles to carry the other boy, deeming to be a bit too much for him, but Jeonghan helps by picking both Jihoon and Joshua up. The two were on top of Seungcheol’s head and he takes off, trying to make the flight comfortable so that the two won’t fall off.

  
  


When Seungcheol finally arrives at the village, it was nightfall. The streets and the village centre were all lit up in an orange hue with lanterns, which made Seungcheol’s landing spot a lot easier to find. Not caring about discreteness, Seungcheol lands exactly at the centre of the village with a thud, scaring off unsuspecting villagers who were probably collecting their laundry. The creature of the night couldn’t care less about the villager’s satisfaction, right now he needed to aid a sick person. With a lowered head, Jihoon made his way down with Joshua to the doctors and Seungcheol helped push the doors open with his muzzle.

 

There was no joke that the doctor had a fright when a giant dragon mouth opened his doors. But that dissipated when someone with a patient trudges inside. “Please… He has a fever…”

 

“By the gods… This is the person the chief outcasted a couple of years back…” The doctor stares in shock. He gestures Jihoon to give the patient to him. Even when the community condones outcasts, the doctor’s heart was too kind to throw away patients who needed his help. “It's a miracle that he’s even alive…”

 

The trip underwent like planned as Joshua was being treated and the chief was aware of the livestock’s location. Half an hour passed and Jihoon heard villagers scream from inside the infirmary, “There’s another dragon! Quick, get inside!” to which he knew of Jeonghan’s arrival.

 

Jeonghan lands loudly next to a napping Seungcheol and had the audacity to poke his head through the doctor’s windows, as if he already knew Joshua’s location. “Is he okay?” he asks through the window. The doctor had his second fright of the night, which probably wasn’t good for his heart. 

 

“He’ll do just fine. Just give him a good night’s rest and the medicine I gave him, it should ease his pain.” The doctor turns to Jihoon, who was sat next to the sleeping Joshua. “You’re very brave, young one. Not only did you tame one dragon, but two! If you had given me this boy any later, I’m afraid he wouldn’t have very long to live. His condition is far worse than a fever.”

 

“Thank you for your help…”

 

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” the doctor insists. “If it wasn’t for your intervention with the dragons, then… I wouldn’t know what would happen to us. I know that the villagers wouldn’t say this outright, but take it from me. Thank you Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon left the place after he discussed prices to thank the doctor for his help, to which the doctor said, “No need. He needed immediate help so I won’t accept payment until I know that he’s okay.” He came out to the sight of two dragons being… well, dragons. Seungcheol was napping after a long, exhausting day, while Jeonghan was playing around with some lights, his spiked tail wagging in excitement. When Jeonghan saw Jihoon outside, he dashed towards him, half expecting the dragon to jump on him like an excited dog.

 

“Well?” Jeonghan says in a pant, bouncing around animatedly. “Will Joshua be okay?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t reply. He only smiles and nods, and Jeonghan gave out a boisterous roar of happiness that one would likely hear from a dragon. Seungcheol jolted awake from the roar, pissed off that his nice dream about him and Jihoon got disturbed. Nearby villagers dropped their spoons in their bowls. The sound took Jihoon off guard from the over-excited dragon, but what further surprised him was what happened next. An intense light shimmered from Jeonghan’s form, and shrank him down until his figure changed into a  _ human _ . As the light flickered its last, a human was present in Jeonghan’s place. The man had wavy chestnut brown hair styled in a certain way, and his face was like an angel popped down to say hello. Given that the man in front of him was literally too beautiful for words, Jihoon was  _ awestruck _ .

 

“Jeonghan…!” Seungcheol hisses out through gritted teeth. “Your human form!”

 

“Ah,” Jeonghan took a look at himself from arm to foot and he was, indeed, in his human form. “Oops.”

 

“Dragons can turn into humans…? I thought only foxes could do that!” Jihoon says with sparkling eyes.

 

“We’ve always had a human form!” Jeonghan skips over to the dragon Seungcheol and bashes him on the head. To the unchanged dragon, it felt like nothing. “And it's not fair if it's just me who showed Jihoon! Seungcheol, you too!”

 

Jihoon looked at the beast in disbelief. If Seungcheol could always do that, then why did he never tell him? “Ahh…” Seungcheol rubs the side of his scaly neck in embarrassment. Was it okay to show him after not telling him for a year? “I didn’t want to scare you…”

 

Unprovoked, a similar light to Jeonghan cloaked Seungcheol’s dragon body. In a matter of seconds, Seungcheol was downsized from a huge, hulking dragon, to a man with ethereal looks to match the dragon’s celestial presence. “...Tada?”

 

Jihoon studies the man up and down. Yes, he was still taller than Jihoon. Typical. He had droopy eyes which were so goddamn  _ cute _ on him and they suited him well. He had cheeks which were refined and his lips looked so fucking kissable. His hair was a black moppy mess, but that didn’t avert Jihoon’s eyes. “You’re Seungcheol?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He decides to be a bit brave by putting his hands to the side of Seungcheol’s. By god, whatever was underneath these robes were hard like rock. Just like his dragon self, his human form proved to be just as buff. “ _ My _ Choi Seungcheol?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

In a sudden impulse, Jihoon stood on the tip of his toes and yanked Seungcheol down for a chaste kiss. It ended as soon as it started, a simple touch of both of their lips did good things to Jihoon’s heart. “Good. This makes everything a lot easier. I didn’t want to be further ridiculed for falling in love with an reptile.” He couldn’t stop the wide smile that infected his face.

 

“Hey, I am a  _ god _ , not an silly reptile!” Seungcheol barked back. The two ignored Jeonghan who cheered and celebrated for them. There would have to be a lot of explaining and catching up to do with the pair’s mutual feelings for each other. But for now, the two just relished in each other’s warmth as Jeonghan pranced around them.

 

* * *

 

The orange morning sunrise shines down on Jihoon. He basks in the warmth of the sun in the chilly, winter morning. A pen was present in his hand; he was writing down song lyrics all night. He couldn’t help it. Looking up at the stars at night gave him peace and tranquility in his busy home and the still silence of the night inspire him to write much more than in the bustling morning. The fire next to him flickers out its last burning flames, churning down into nothing but warm coal. His guitar lay in front of him.

 

Jihoon was so content yet sleepy in the morning rays when all of the sudden something, or someone, tackles him from behind. He lets out an ‘oof’ from the sudden impact, wondering who on earth was up at this time. His question answers itself when a small, gold plated dragon scurries around his small frame in constant circles, his snout sniffing the human very loudly like a pig.

 

“Jungchan? Jungchan!” Another voice calls out. Out came Seungcheol from the household that Soonyoung, a carpenter that Seungcheol knew, created for the couple. “Oh he’s with you… Sorry that he disturbed you, he just jolted off on his own. Chan, you know better than to disturb your dad when he’s working!”

 

“It’s okay.” Jihoon petted Chan’s muzzle and head, who seemed to have calmed down after seeing his dad. The small golden dragon purred in his dad’s arms. “Let him stay here.”

 

Seungcheol smiles at his two most favourite people in the world. He situates himself next to Jihoon, who continues to write away as Chan curls up on his lap. “Cheol, look over my lyrics for me please.”

 

“I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning, to tell you beautiful words like the lines of theatre.” Seungcheol skims through thoroughly. Chan perks his head up to listen to what his parents were talking about. The dragon child couldn’t speak an ounce of their language, but he already understood a lot of words as expected of a child. “Seems pretty good! Play me the chords?”

 

Jihoon nods and grabs his guitar. His fingers form to create a Cm7 chord on the guitar neck, before he strums once. The meaningful lyrics he wrote down on the paper came to life as he sang like a songbird. His voice carried on to Seungcheol and Chan, who were almost lulled to sleep by his beautiful, angelic voice. Once the F5 chord finishes the segment of his incomplete song, Chan was already fast asleep in his dad’s arms. 

 

“You know, Cheol. I’m thinking of playing my complete pieces back down in the village. It’s been a while since I’ve been down there.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

 

“Yes. Because you’ll be there with me, won’t you?”

 

“You read my mind.”

 

They share a kiss like the millions before them, under the sun and watching over the land as the gods of the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> from the kiss and then on there was gnna have more stuff but aaahhh no time :((((
> 
>  
> 
> [seungcheols dragon](https://orig00.deviantart.net/157a/f/2013/243/c/b/da_blackdrag_by_samburley-d6ki7t9.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [jeonghans dragon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/6/60/MHW-Rathalos_Render_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20171204124523)  
> (but white instead of red)
> 
> happy jicheol week! :D


End file.
